


Art for "In Any Other Universe"

by skyearth85



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift creato per la storia "In Any Other Universe" partecipante alla challenge Big Bang Italia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "In Any Other Universe"

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie Triade per la passione e l'impegno che sempre ci mettete.  
> Complimenti alla brava scrittrice di questa storia piuttosto originale e interessante!

Il signor Stark e la signora Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sono diverse attrici che ho contemplato per la scelta di Tash (tra cui Lena Headey e Rebecca Hall), ma Mariska Hargitay le ha battute tutte in virtù che... è quella con l'età più simile a RDJ ;p


End file.
